devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kian's Hitman Market (WIP)
''"Why would a food market have scary workers?" ''- Reg Mintano, first visiting it Kian's Hitman Market (Known as Fred's Fresh Food Market as a cover up) is a company/group thats has people hire some group members to kill there target. They also serve as an actual market. Its located in studdton. History It all started when some haze person name kian was tired of working for the cartel and started his own company. There was a nearby market with an elevator that is hidden. It was own by someone but Kian slayed everyone there. It was until he saw a group of mafiosos walking down and saw the help wanted sign. Kian told them its actually a hitman market and they agreed to be hired. Overtime more people got hired, killed, and retired. It currently has 18 members. They also scout and kill random people. Leader Kian Pergato Kian is a haze user that will fight to get anything he wants. To prove that he can do that, he slayed an entire office to get a can of Bloxy Cola. He has a short temper and uses a skull as a weapon. Kian looks at Reg as a good scout and considers him a friend. Upper Hitmen Victor Martinez Victor is the best hitman and Kian's right hand man. He is a storm user that has a scary attitude but inside he truely cares for a lot of people. It takes a lot for him to see him get emotional due to seeing all of his family, almost every past member, and his childhood "girlfriend" die infront of him. He look at Reg as a little brother and kinda overprotective around him. Daruso Vezin Daruso is another storm member that's an upper hitman. Daruso was bullied and abused by everyone. He still doesn't know til this day why. He never talks because in a note it says "My opinions are shit" because due to the hate he got. Reg and Daruso's relationship is still unknown. Leroy McMorin III Leroy is a aether user that carried arround a 357 revolver around. He can be cocky easily and loud. He is addicted to videogames. He looks at reg as a friendly rival. Calvik Derez corrupted... moving on. Versong Furlin Versong is a flux user that is the best support out of all of them. He is usually the person who would mostly say "fuck off" every occasion ever. He doesn't care about anything at all. Reg and Versong's relationship is unknown. Middle Might Gon Dansono Gon is erm.. lets say unique and non elemental. He was blind as a kid and later on ineur found him, and put on a weird looking mask. His vision gets blury and can go weird due to that. Gon looks at reg as a support. Oku Oku is a flux user that hates going on missions. She has a snow minigun but always has a knife to kil- fight with! Reg treats Oku like a little sister. (insert pointless excuse boss made to do something else)